Bright Lights Burning
by dr100
Summary: After the reversal of time and the memory hopping, something else is taking shape and looking to reach out to many.  After the Zygon incident back in Leadworth, and the Egyptian Goddess on the Orient Express in space, what next?
1. Chapter 1: For the good of the planet

**Doctor Who: Bright Lights Burning **

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**-Christmas Special 2010 **

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -**

**Chapter 1: For the good of the planet**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

_Name: Professor Baxendale_

_Age: 54 but hates to admit that he's actually 64, and three quarters._

_Job title: Teacher, but works as an inventor in his spare time. _

_Invention: The lights in the sky which return every night to him, having been sent every morning on a journey to America, across the Atlantic, and then back again. _

"For the purpose that I may use these lights to give humanity some reassurance that just about anything is possible, accomplishable and worth their while…" he said, leaning across the desk sounding all chuffed with himself.

"They're a marvellous invention Sir," said Mr Simpson, in his American accent, so very recognisable among the British man, and small Irish woman seated in a chair beside Mr Baxendale.

"But, there's always a but… so spill the coffee!" Catherine cut in.

Mr Simpson leant in further towards his two 'guests', and smiled at them, as if not to sound harsh by telling them they were not ready to be sold just yet.

"The English and American markets aren't yet ready for flying obelisks that hold power greater than the sun; despite the advantages we might seek from them, to replace nuclear plants and atomic weapons!"

Trevor Baxendale could not believe what he was hearing.

"Einstein would have said himself these are a marvellous invention!"

Arnold Simpson shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders. Being a proud man, he hated knocking other people's dreams, when he was living in a dream of his own. His job was to give promise to the Prime Minister that all new technological devices were brought into public knowledge, when, and only when they were ready for it. Think of the crimes listed given that the hover-board had been invented 20 years earlier than a scheduled release. Burglaries would be up; theft would be the cop's main concern. Kids would get away from them too easily on their flying recycled half scooter, half roller blade thingies…

Catherine had been all relaxed, before she heard the words 'no', Arnold already having passed judgement on Trevor's life long passion, to give something back to the world that meant no pollution, no killing, no false hopes, and all that – things can only get better, if we switch over to nuclear time'. Trevor had invented the ultimate prize he was willing to share with planet Earth, and he had been turned down in a stinking office, that smelt awful no thanks to the stench of cigars, smoked by Catherine, and Arnold pushed open the only three windows to allow some air to clear the stench.

"Your time is up Trevor, and I regret to add that we, as in 'House of future chosen by you' are ending your contract."

"But Mr Simpson, I mean _Arnold_," Trevor quickly backtracked, choosing to refer to Mr Simpson as his friend, his brother, which was who he was, his second name the chosen name of his wife, of whom had ordered he go under, if he wanted to be free of his father, and be able to actually move to the country.

"But nothing Trev…" Arnold replied, harshly. "We gave you ample time to return us something brilliant, something the whole blooming world would go for, and so far, you've brought us home some crap the UN would have stood a better chance of producing given some plado in which to mould. I'm sorry brother, but the Minister has ordered I relieve you of your duty to go on serving your country."

"How dare you!" Trevor shrieked, his hatred for his brother now growing steadily worse. Catherine held him back, whilst he hoped to reach out and break his brother's neck.

**"Get out!" **Arnold ordered.

Catherine cut her eye at him, as she pushed the handle to the door down, still with Trevor in arms, pushing him through, and tumbling outside the office after him.

"Don't take this personally!" Arnold teased, as he shut the door after them, locking it with a press of his panic button beneath his desk.

"Yes, I'm sure the Prime Minister would have loved those obelisks," said Arnold, lounging back in his chair, thinking over the possibilities. "But then father always said Trev would reach the top, and I might never succeed. One of us has to take the plunge, and it won't be…," and whilst he went on, and on, and on, his chair slid back, and he tumbled backwards, he skidding into a window , in which he fell through, falling to the ground from the third floor in which he had died before splintering into pieces on the concrete below.

Trevor would never know. He was finished with his brother, and Catherine was glad this was so.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: The all important risk

**Doctor Who: Bright Lights Burning **

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**-Christmas Special 2010 **

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -**

**Chapter 2: The all important risk**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

2 weeks on, and Catherine had called Mary on over for supper. Trevor was cooking, and promised it would be something special. Catherine and Mary were like two peas in a pod. Their friendship was so strong, so family like, yet this wasn't like any social gathering. Not on this night, as Catherine was still keen to get Trevor a contract with someone. She reckoned Mary was the woman who fit the bill.

Mary sat opposite Catherine at the dinner table. Together, they discussed the probability of a partnership.

"To be honest with you Cathy, Mr Fellows isn't one for outside businesses, or outside 'anybodies' to disrupt his work, let alone join him side by side…" explained Mary, telling it just how it was, coming from somebody in the know.

"Could you not persuade him Mary, after all, you are his secretary. Tell him who we are, '_big us up' _so to speak!"

Mary shook her head.

"I couldn't do that, he'd have me fired. Besides, you're two people, and not even a company."

"Well, we can form one, can't we **TREVOR!**" Catherine called, whilst Trevor was busy doing the dinner in the kitchen.

"What's that dear?" he shouted back to her, but by this time, Catherine and Mary were too busy bickering between one another.

Then from out of the kitchen, followed by steam aplenty, was Trevor clutching the dinner. He had served up a stew, which was something they were all grateful for. The way the weather was acting up of late, meant a nice hot stew was something of a requirement.

During dinner, Catherine still pestered Mary, who just refused to give an answer to any of her questions. Then, Trevor took over, and Catherine shut up.

"Have you even seen my work?" he asked her.

Mary looked up, and shook her head.

"Not as of yet, but I hear what you've invented is terrific!" she said.

"Then, allow me to give you a demonstration!" Trevor insisted, pulling himself free from his chair, and fetching the orbs from a chest of draws close by. He brought them over to the table, and sat back down.

He switched them on, using a simple remote control pad, and the once dark, dusty balls sprung to life, now all colourful and pretty.

"Perhaps we should finish our dinner first?" Mary said, turning to Catherine, but both she and Trevor said nothing.

Suddenly, the orbs began to float in the air, spinning, their lights capturing the candles fire and now shining even more brightly, they suddenly absorbed the candles flame, and glowed even more so now. The room having flooded with light full stop, but it was when Mary had to shield her eyes, that it was time to switch the orbs of.

"They blind when left on all day, something I'm trying to perfect…" Trevor said, snatching the orbs from the air and placing them back inside their draw, before returning to the dinner table.

"And you want me to pass on a device that has the ability to blind its owner?" Mary said, shocked.

"As I say, I'm _working_ on that!" he insisted.

Catherine said – "I think if you can't do us this simple favour, it's about time you left!"

Mary did not understand.

"What about my dinner?" she asked, gob smacked.

"It'll be waiting for you when you return home!" Trevor cut in, sounding a little hesitant.

Mary made to leave, slamming the door after her, leaving Trevor and Catherine to enjoy their meals.

"Was that really _necessary?_" Trevor asked his wife.

Catherine nodded. "Yes, it was!" she admitted.

"You've got to learn to assert yourself, take charge of the situation. Do you want people to walk all over you? Show them you mean business, it always works!" and she winked at him.

"What do you mean it _always works?_ **It's not worked out well on this occasion!**"

"Do you want to wage a bet, Mr Baxendale?" chuckled Catherine, before the doorbell rang once more.

"Answer it, go on!" ordered Catherine, forcing Trevor to get up and answer the door. Mary was standing awkwardly on the doorstep, and she said – "Attend the meeting taking place on Thursday, in his office in Deepdene!"

"Thank you Mary," grinned Trevor, inviting her back inside.

"You may stay, and finish your stew…" but Mary shook her head.

"No Trevor, I've done enough, I did what I had to do because frankly, your invention is ever so futuristic, you'll have shoppers going square should your stock be bought completely. Therefore, you'll have our company manufacture more and more, and that way, my company will become so rich, I'll get a rise, so just be sure to turn up on Thursday!"

Mary bid him farewell, and Trevor shut the door on her once more. Returning to the dinner table, he turned to Catherine.

"You were right sweetie, so right!"

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Little Change

**Doctor Who: Bright Lights Burning **

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**-Christmas Special 2010 **

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -**

**Chapter 3: Little change**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

_Amelia Pond – Adventuress_

_First real adventure – Her aiding the Doctor Defeat prisoner Zero_

_Now and then – "Well my hair's grown longer, my eyebrows need plucking – just a bit and I haven't gone shopping in days. I need a manicure, did I not tell you?"_

The Doctor twiddled around with the controls in the console room, until one came off in his hands.

"No, what are you doing?" he shouted at the instrument, resting in his palm. He felt it's warmth die.

"What are you up to Doctor smash, fall, tumble, and all the other stuff I haven't mentioned?" squeaked Amy, as she quickly joined him at his grumpy side.

"Oh nothing good Amy, but oh well, life goes on, who cares, except me of course, but then I would say that wouldn't I, now where to next?"

Amy rolled her eyes, but a big grin appeared on her face.

"You tell me?" she said.

"Well, we've done the Orient thing, seen or rather been chased through Leadworth by Zygons, and come under fire by renegades and Grasshoppers, which are so life like and just like the Earth kind, um, well… hm, yes?"

"Sorry, what was the question?" Amy asked him, he having jumped ahead at the speed of light.

"Never mind Amy Pond, never mind, now where was I? Ah yes, repairing this ship, only I've tried that 100 times and failed. Only Nyssa was good at that sort of thing, but that was history, now… Ah yes!"

The Doctor ducked under the console, and then ducked back up to present Amy with some equipment.

"A _sledgehammer?_" she asked, taking the heavy weight in her hands.

"Yes, whack the console as hard as you can when…" but before he had finished his sentence, Amy swung the object down onto the console, in which sparks flew over her head from.

"When I tell you Amy," the Doctor yelled at her. He was fiddling with some wires below her, and then he shouted **'NOW!**" just as he connected two wires, in which forced the central column to rise and fall steadily.

**"I did it!" **Amy blurted out, with the Doctor emerging from under the console with a headache.

"Yeah, thanks, _we_ did, and you've successfully given me a migraine. Sort yourself out Amy Pond!" he joked, and winked at her, still rubbing his aching head.

"Now, Earth was it?" Amy asked the Doctor, still, the two of them having not yet made up their minds.

"Yes, I think so, but hold on a second… I'm missing _something_. You're missing _someone_ all too important for you to forget so easily…"

**"WHO?" **Amy asked him.

**"Me!**" was the familiar voice that hit Amy like a ton of bricks.

She turned, looked in the direction of the swimming pool room, and shouted – **"RORY!"**

"Hey Amy," he said, in his usual crisp but some how pleasant voice.

"Where've you been Rory my _main man?_" the Doctor asked him, glad to see him.

"Locked up in a closet left swimming in the pool, or rather tied up by Amy here!" Rory laughed, already aware of what she was up to.

"Amy, why did you tie Rory up?" the Doctor asked her.

"Surely it's obvious?" Rory said, approaching his wife.

"Oh yes, I see," said the Doctor, having just noticed the way Amy was clinging to his arm, in which a second later, he shook her off.

"Um Amy, you're married now, to this fine young chap, Rory Williams."

Amy ignored him, took the hint, and strolled off past Rory, knocking him out of her way as she walked past, leaving the TARDIS.

Both the two men tried calling her back, but little did they notice she had a sneaky smile on her face. She pulled the doors towards her, and to the Doctor and Rory's amazement, they had arrived on the surface of some planet, which looked strangely familiar to them both.

"Is this home?" Rory asked.

"It is Earth Rory," the Doctor replied. _"But I do wonder…"_

**To be continued… **


	4. Chapter 4: Taking Charge

**Doctor Who: Bright Lights Burning **

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**-Christmas Special 2010 **

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -**

**Chapter 4: Taking Charge**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

**"WHAT?" **boomed Trevor, in the meeting he had been told to attend by Mary. He was being given a file that read _'reject'_.

"These devices…" Mr Fellow began, going off 'on one' about how Mr Baxendale was wasting his time.

"They serve no proper purpose. They snatch the light from sources we have already, and glow a lot brighter? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?" questioned Trevor. "Are you serious Mr Fellows? I mean, these can replace all kinds of energy products, and think about how much space just over 24 nuclear power stations take up around the country, say for instance in 2020 when production goes underway."

"How do you know of future production concerning the nuclear time?" asked Mr Fellows, now considerably concerned.

"I've been involved in the 'futures market'…" Trevor boasted.

"Really, and what did they say to you concerning these… objects?" Mr Fellows continued.

Trevor didn't want to spoil the moment.

"They loved them, calling them unique, but something they couldn't put a stamp on, whereas you can being an independent company Mr Fellows!"

"Then yes, we accept over 150 of them Mr Baxendale, and from now on you can call me Jeeves, less professional no?"

Trevor was excused from the office, seen down and out of the office building by a member of staff, and allowed time to make his own way off the premises, with one of his prototypes left with 'Jeeves'.

"150!" exclaimed Trevor, shocked. He was speaking down his futuristic calling device to his wife Catherine.

"I'm pleased for you!" she said, a big grin on her face, away at home.

"Thank you love," Trevor replied. "This would never have worked out without support from you and your friend, ex friend I mean…" Trevor trailed off.

"I love you," Catherine cut in. She then hung up the line, and grinned again.

"Love," she said, thinking about it in general, and then back to the devices she had being manufactured in front of her. Mary stood at her side, and they both watched the robots construct the deadly Lights.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory had arrived in 1940's London, at a time when World War Two raged on, and wasn't any time soon likely to get any better. There was a whole five years before it eventually would.

In and among Waterloo one evening at ten minuets past nine at night, when the whole of London was blacked out, and the air raid siren had sounded, something other than the Luftwaffe began to drop from the sky, or in the TARDIS's s case, from space.

The streets were empty, and quiet, all until the TARDIS began to materialise. It's bright blue wood forcing its way into 'real time'. After a moment or so, it stopped, and out stepped the Doctor, followed by Rory who was clinging to Amy, who always spoke of how 'clingy' he often was.

"Oh wow, we've landed at quite the wrong time it would seem, but nothing we can do about that!" said the Doctor, hands on hips one minute, checking his watch the next.

"Why, where've we arrived, and when?" asked Rory, lighting a match he'd found in a jacket in which he had found in the TARDIS wardrobe.

The Doctor turned in his direction, quickly snatching the match and the box from him.

"1940, during the time of World War Two, which isn't a pleasant time might I add! You can't, for starters, be lighting up the immediate area. We may well get dropped a bomb on by the Germans, so please…" insisted the Doctor, sounding urgent.

"Oh right, sorry," Rory said, sounding hurt.

The Doctor patted him on his back, and told him to put it behind him.

"So, why've we ended up here, or was this for some twisted reason?" Amy asked, knowing the Doctor's fun and games.

"Oh this was purely by accident Amy Pond, though saying that… may not be as accurate… The reason I was busy repairing the TARDIS was due to some kind of distress beacon having reached our signal."

"So we've been sent a signal to help rescue someone?" Amy went on.

"Yes, or so that's the general idea, I'm just not sure who I'm meant to save, because whoever sent the distress call shut it off after one 'bleep', which means the TARDIS did its best to get us here at any rate. Right time zone at least, but it means we've got to search out whoever sent the call in the first place…"

"So, where do we begin?" asked Rory, just able to make out the Doctor in the dark. The city was so difficult to see, he wondered just how the Nazis hoped to bomb them without knowing exactly what they were bombing.

"Oh, we return to our ship, until day break. That'll make it easier, I'm sure," and so the Doctor pushed open the doors to the TARDIS, allowing Amy and Rory entry once more, and closed the door once he was inside to return to repairing the TARDIS, his companions returning to bed.

A day later and Trevor had returned to his mansion in the country. He had returned in style, via a chauffer driven car sent from his new associate whom Mary had set him up with.

He arrived just beside the steps leading up through his beautiful garden, to his and his wife's wonderful home. She had seen his car arrive through the kitchen window, and quickly put on a smile, whilst walking to the door.

She opened it, and Trevor fell into her arms, as the smooched for the sake of being in love. More than ever it seemed, especially as Trevor was now part of a huge organisation which was working towards producing his 'LIGHTS' en masse.

Catherine pulled Trevor inside, and together they talked over a cup of hot coco.

"Yes, Mr Fellows was difficult to bypass, but he seems confident with what the prototype can do."

"That's all that Matters," replied Catherine, more than happy to be involved regarding a fabulous invention not just on her husbands side, but on something's side worthwhile.

"Yes, I've left Mr Fellows a series of instruction regarding the production of these LIGHTS, in which if he isn't a fool, will carry out!"

"They're to do with what the LIGHTS need aren't they?" asked Catherine.

Trevor nodded, his wife being ever so correct almost all of the time.

"Well I'm pleased to hear your invention has made it into being picked up by someone because they were sure you'd let them down!" Catherine informed her hubby.

"And I told them not to worry!" Trevor retorted.

"But so you know, they were prepared to kill you!"

And Catherine got up and left her husband to think his position over in his head. What he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't go back, not now he was so close to making it as someone successful in life.

From the kitchen, Catherine shouted to him – We've gone further than your minimal 150 Trevor, so you know that much!"

Trevor got up, alarmed, and entered the kitchen after his wife.

"Pardon?" he said, sounding ever so shocked.

"Yes, you heard right the first time. I've had the LIGHTS manufactured and sold all over the world. China was the first to report in to me, regarding the arrival of just over a thousand."

"But…how, how've you done this?" Trevor cried, demanding an answer.

"Oh I've been busy in the last 24 hours, meeting people, and you were never told of the line of work I was into. It would have frightened you, a woman in charge of her own secret project, in partnership with the Lights themselves!"

Trevor looked as though someone had hit him or rather knocked him out.

"But you had no right Catherine, I invented them, I take full responsibility for where they go, who they meet, what they end up doing…"

Catherine understood this.

"I gave them the instructions you set out for them, to achieve goals greater than man. Trust me Trevor; I've saved your life without you knowing. Give me some credit!"

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: Catch Up

**Doctor Who: Bright Lights Burning **

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**-Christmas Special 2010 **

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -**

**Chapter 5: Catch-Up**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

_12:00pm and Big Ben chimed just as the Doctor and friends crossed the bridge heading into Westminster._

"Where are we heading?" asked Rory, in awe of his surroundings. Never once had he been in the heart of London. He'd always been stuck up in Scotland.

"To 10 Downing Street, there to ask the Prime Minister of what on Earth is going on!" the Doctor replied, the bus jolting them up and down until they arrived just outside their destination.

"Ah, typical of you Doctor, we're barred entry!" said Amy, sounding smug and frank with her friend.

"No, not so Amy Pond, especially when one has an ID belonging to him from when I first entered Downing Street when meeting with Neville Chamberlain, who I think by this time, will have moved out, seeing as it's the year old Winston moved in to take up office, but I could be wrong. Now, come along," he said, dragging them over to a policeman, showing him his ID badge.

"Thank you Sir," replied the officer, handing him back his badge. "Good to see you again Doctor, you remember me don't you, I helped you foil the Seth when they invaded the cabinet rooms!"

The Doctor nodded, his hand in the air, his fingers wiggling in frustration.

"Yes, oh you were brilliant on that occasion, not so much when it came to fighting off Decka in the bathroom, but every human has his off day."

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory proceeded towards the black door with the gold knocker. On it, in bold lettering, the numbers one and zero. The Doctor turned to Amy, and smiled.

"Fancy knocking?" and he saw Amy's face light up with pure excitement.

She knocked three times, and stood back from the door, awaiting somebody to answer. Eventually, somebody did, and it was none other than Churchill, his hand outstretched in front of him, he demanding the TARDIS key.

"Afraid not my old buddy, but nice to know you haven't forgotten me…" said the Doctor, wiping his feet on the door matt, just inside Churchill's domain.

"He hasn't changed, have you?" Amy said, giving Winston a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Rory looked shocked to have even come across an old wartime hero on his travels.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Williams," said Churchill without first an introduction. Rory ran to catch up with the Doctor, and asked – "How does he know who I am?"

"Rory," the Doctor turned from speaking with Amy, and answered – "We've a fascinating chap in office as Prime Minister, who knows about my TARDIS! Of course, he's bound to know who you are, isn't he?"

"NO!" stated Rory, completely stuck on the subject.

"Rory, Churchill is full of ideas," and with that said, the Doctor quickly joined his old friend, to discuss with him just who might have sent a distress call to get in touch with him.

"Like that justifies my questions," Rory mumbled, watching the Doctor head over to Winston.

"So my old chum, where are we at?" the Doctor asked him.

Sounding gruff, Churchill replied – "We've not done the Daleks yet," leaving the Doctor with his jaw having dropped right low, shocked.

"So if we haven't done them yet, how could you possibly know of them?" the Doctor stated.

"Look Doctor," Churchill began. "I'm a man of my era, so much so I'm a man of your future, or rather their future," and this time, he gazed upon Amy and Rory who were busy talking among themselves, whilst at the same time catching up with them.

"Now, you haven't come here to dig up the future, but more or less bury a future past, yes?"

"Yes, well… I'm not quite sure what it is I'm looking to bury! Perhaps you could suggest just who and what I'm looking for?"

Churchill gazed upon the Doctor very hard, and then puffed on a cigar he had plucked from his stripy tailcoat.

"I might just know what you've come to search for."

Churchill turned to his staff accompanying him and his guests. There was a woman at his side, with a notebook in hand, writing down all that was spoken of.

"Do me a favour Margret, fetch me today's paper please!" and at once, Margret ran of to do as she had been asked.

In the meantime, the Doctor and Churchill continued to talk business.

"Yes, there have been reports coming in from countries all over the world, regarding a new toy, or rather a device governments have been waiting to get a hold of! We, here at the Ministry, guess whatever it is, will do this society some considerable harm!"

Margret returned with the paper, in which on the front page, read – 'Orbs take over China!'

"What? An Invasion?" the Doctor gasped.

"No, no… they don't mean an invasion Doctor; it's just a headline, which has just misled you… But you see, there's a picture of the orbs," and Churchill stabbed his index finger down on the image beside the text.

"What were you saying about society being harmed?" the Doctor asked.

"Well look at the object in print Doctor, tell me how such a futuristic device has come on the market. These are being sold to everyday citizens of the human race, all over the World. Nothing so advanced should have made it to production, what with Germany rising up, but apparently, these devices have not yet made it there, no doubt customs would give the Germans an advantage in modern technology."

"Then I thank you Winston, you've been very helpful!" said the Doctor, shaking Churchill firmly by the hand.

"Oh my pleasure Doctor, any time, and do drop by when the Daleks turn up, I'd hate you to not pick up the telephone when I next call on your assistance."

"Oh you bet Winston, but I've just remembered, I must know where to find this chap this paper informs you is the inventor of these 'LIGHTS'."

"Oh you'll find him out in the country Doctor, in the secret sector. If you like, I'll have you and your associates dropped there now. I'll requisition some transport."

"Oh that's very kind of you Winston, thank you," replied the Doctor, happily led away with his two chums to a garage outside the back of 10 Downing Street.

Margret was at the Doctor's side, giving him a hand in opening the garage. As the grey, chunky, metal doors to the rusty garage slid back, the Doctor couldn't quite believe his luck.

_"Oh_, **OH**, **HELLO OLD FAITHFUL!**" he belted, running up to the little yellow motor he had missed in ever so long.

Bessie was on site, the motor in which the Doctor had driven around in back in third and fourth incarnations. A motor he adored, and 'she' hadn't changed, one little bit. The yellow-ness of 'her' was gleaming in the sunlight, and 'her' number plate still read Who 1!

"Thank you Margret, but I think we can handle finding our own way there! This is my car, and I'm driving!"

Margret nodded, approving the Doctors actions, whilst adding – "Be careful, I'll fetch you a map", before running off to do just that.

Without a seconds hesitation, the Doctor jumped into the car, feeling its steering and such. Amy and Rory starred at him puzzled.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked, sounding hesitant to get in with him.

"Oh I'm fine Miss Pond, over the moon right now! Say hello to Bessie, she's a wonderful acquaintance no?"

Amy didn't know quite what to say. So Rory spoke for her.

"You're driving?" he said, sounding a little hesitant himself.

_"Yes_, **YES!"** replied the Doctor. **"Now get in!"**

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Death and Destruction

**Doctor Who: Bright Lights Burning **

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**-Christmas Special 2010 **

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -**

**Chapter 6: Death and Destruction**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

**M**argret returned with the map, and set it out on the Doctor's lap for him to take a good look at.

"You see, this is where we believe Mr Baxendale is operating, we've had our agents watch his movements…" but the Doctor wasn't in the slightest bit interested.

"Bessie, I mean this yellow motor," he said, patting the car he was seated in, staring up at Margret who was trying to get his attention via the map in his lap.

"How long have you had it?" he went on, his face trying to read that of Margrets.

"Oh, well, for a while now. The PM suspected it had something to do with you back in the, no… he said in the future, in the 1970's, but then how would he know?"

The Doctor cut her off, jumping back into the conversation.

"Oh, Churchill's got a way about him, always seeing signs and clues in things that aren't quite there, but so blatantly are. What time are you expecting us to return?" the Doctor asked her, almost so sly Margret wasn't quite ready for that one.

"Well, I didn't think we'd be seeing you again," she said, but then there was the issue of where Bessie would be best left, when the Doctor and company had finished.

Amy and Rory were seated in the back, talking among themselves. It wasn't a particularly sunny day, and it was a little nippy. The chill on the wind was at times so very harsh; Rory wrapped himself up around Amy. It wasn't Amy who needed the warmth so much as Rory did.

"Great wedding, again…" Rory enthused, still very much as chuffed as he was on the big day.

"Yeah, that's the forty fifth time you've gone and stated just that. I've got to admire your efforts, putting up with me all this time," she said, giving him a peck on the lips, before shouting at the Doctor – **"Get a move on!"**

The Doctor started up the engine, and told Margret he'd _"be back at some point,"_ before Bessie rolled out from its _'retirement shelter' _and onto the road just behind 10 Downing Street. Margret waved them off, and then the Doctor let go off the hand break for the second time, that when he was ready to set off on the concrete cobbled road, Bessie sped off, as if completely ignoring the speed rules throughout the City of Westminster, and onwards.

"Slow down Doctor," insisted Rory, but Amy was enjoying the ride.

"Oh shut up Rory!" she told him.

"Yes, shush Rory," said the Doctor, looking back over his shoulder. "We've got reasons for speeding, and on Churchill's behalf, no officer of the law can arrest me when I'm in the company of a very special little motor," and he increased the speed, as he accelerated on, pulling away from London already, however having only been driving for less than ten minuets.

* * *

**T**revor was led from the living room of his grand mansion to the very front of his house, in which a black motor, similar to that of Bessie, pulled up.

Out stepped Mary, dressed completely in black, and holding a pistol.

Catherine nudged Trevor forward.

"What's going on Mary, Catherine, I demand to know!" he cried, still getting over the news that his inventions were being manufactured and sold world wide. But Trevor knew so much more than Catherine or Mary. It was just that, well, he was reluctant to tell them, because they were realising his dreams, only deep down, he didn't want this, because his dreams had told him of events to come through _their eyes_, and if _'they' _succeeded in their hatching and scheming, the world would know change unlike any German making England his own.

"We'd like you to get into the car," said Mary, taking a step closer to him, with her gun trained on him and so ready to pull the trigger if she was forced to.

Trevor neared the car, and put one leg inside before asking – "what's happened to you two? Have I not been a good husband/ friend?" he asked, only to expect a push from Catherine inside the car.

Catherine got in after him, and shut the door tight, and Mary got in the front, informing the driver she was ready to depart.

"Where are we heading off to?" Trevor asked.

"Oh, to the factory in London, if you must know… Your inventions have been asking after you, according to the workers…"

"Asking after me?" repeated Trevor, over and over again until he fell silent.

"Yes, troubled… the workers said about how many Orbs were being produced and sent where… They want to speak to their inventor, but…" and Mary paused.

"What is it Mary?" asked Trevor, hesitantly.

"They… oh it can wait," and before Trevor could answer back, Catherine took out some tape, and sealed his lips together, as well as tying up his hands. He saw Mary grin at him, and suddenly Trevor wished he was else where, at home perhaps, sipping a mug of tea beside his fire place, maybe.

* * *

**T**he Doctor was at a turning point. He had stopped Bessie between a set of points, where three roads led off in totally different directions.

"I knew it…" Rory began, getting agitated with the Doctor. Ever since they first left London, he had been in a mood.

"Oh hush, hush, I know which way it is, but this secret sector, marked out in red ink, has wiped any trace of me knowing just about where we are… so this will be luck, this choice we have to make."

"Oh great!" Rory mocked, frustrated now.

"Rory, I don't need this, so kindly **SHUT UP!**"

"Never argue with a designated driver," mumbled Amy to Rory.

She winked at him, and he smiled back at her, but then turned his attention back to the fumbling Doctor.

The cold was actually getting to them all, but the Doctor knew how to cope with the chill well.

"Ah, found it, it's this way…" and the Doctor refrained from pointing, but indicated via Bessie that it was to the left, and not the middle, nor the right.

The Doctor drove on, down a country lane, having now turned off the grey stretch of road. The lane was ever so tiny, and it wasn't large enough to squeeze another lane down the side of the first lane. Surrounding them, were bushes all of the same height leading to grand Mansion at the very bottom of the hill the Doctor and company were now heading down, but then speeding towards them, was another car, and as spoken of before, the lane wasn't big enough for the both of them.

"Doctor, slow down!" urged Rory.

"No, hang on, they'll stop, I'm sure, and then we will stop…" but that wasn't the case.

In the other motor, were Trevor, Catherine, Mary, and her driver. They too had seen the approaching vehicle, but weren't going to slow down for anybody.

"Advance driver, we have right of way. We own this neighbourhood!" and so the driver stepped down on the gears, speeding ever closer towards the Doctor and friends.

**"DOCTOR!" **screamed Amy, now made fully aware of the situation she and her friends were right at the very centre of.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: Danger

**Doctor Who: Bright Lights Burning **

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**-Christmas Special 2010 **

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -**

**Chapter 7: Danger**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Authors note: **Hello all! Merry Christmas! How're we? No, sorry, pointless question, you can't answer this. Moving on... I'm sorry I've been away. Long time since posting here, and this is what? - only the 7th chapter! Blimey! But I'm back, and this is my way of letting you know. Back for good, that's me, not Take That, and I should say if you're a Doctor Who Fan, and you enjoy fan fiction as much as fan films, I've a Doctor Who Fan film out on youtube, to be found on my profile page if you'd care to visit there after! I hope you enjoy the chapters ahead, and a good year to you all!

* * *

The Doctor swung Bessie hard to his right, just as the black motor shot past, just missing them, but Bessie had crashed, into the bushes. Fortunately, having slowed right down, nobody was hurt but Bessie found it a little difficult to escape the plant life.

The Doctor got out just after having put the hand brake on Bessie, shouting out after the other car, speeding up the hill, having escaped uninjured entirely – "You'll pay, you will, you… '_Never mind who you crash into folk!_"

"So we walk from here on end then?" asked Rory, pulling Amy free from Bessie still.

"Yes, as there isn't that far to walk now!"

And together, still all in one piece, the _'Bessie crew' _descended upon the mansion below, and rang the door bell when they arrived their promptly at 4.00 O Clock in the afternoon.

"No answer," said Rory, already aware that if someone had in fact known that there were three people on the door step, they would have answered, so the Doctor replied – _"Obviously, duh…" _and trailed off, hopping back from the door step, before creeping around the back.

"What are you doing?" screeched Amy, watching the Doctor's weird actions, as he bent right over, crouching almost as he trundled below windows, at times looking in, to find a way inside.

"Come along," he whispered to them, Amy and Rory following on behind him, until the Doctor came to an open windowsill, and made an attempt to climb in.

_He did, and Amy and Rory did wonder why…_

"The owner invented something marvellous, yet something all too sinister to have been granted a life in this day and age," the Doctor informed his companions.

"Such as…" Amy trailed off.

"An orb that is in fact not his to have claimed to have invented, but they obviously need him to say he did invent them because of his status."

"Whose status?"

Rory was keen to know.

"Trevor Baxendale, the inventor of the mysterious Orbs, being sold all over the world, except in Germany for reasons that seem standard, as this is a British inventor, living in 1940's English countryside we're talking about."

"So why've we broken into his home?" asked Rory, still unsure of just what they were doing there in the first place.

The Prime Minster was concerned, as am I. You see Rory; I was shown what these Orbs look like. They're alien, no doubt about it. I know alien, and these are positively alien!"

"And you don't want people getting your hands on them?" Amy cut in.

"Yes, that's just it Amy, because you see, these things are being sold world wide. They're almost being treated as toys, given to everyday civilians, but you see thay can be used for just about anything. They can be used as weapons, propaganda, but mainly the first option, and shouldn't be given out to just about anybody."

The Doctor continued to snoop around the house, looking for something he hadn't yet told Amy and Rory.

"I'm searching for the Inventor himself. I know very little about the man. I'd like to know who put him up to _'inventing' _the orbs in the first place, and then having them manufactured and sold world wide. I'd like to know what these orbs are about, and why he's given them away like this, like Rory was given to you Amy Pond…" and he saw Rory's eye brows having risen out of sheer amazement at the Doctor's ridiculous but clever explanation.

"So, this inventor, how'd you know he lived here?" Rory went on, questioning his friend as if he was now some extravagant interrogator, for Queen and Country.

"Margret was telling me, about agents posted out here, watching the house, watching where Trevor went, to learn his thoughts processed into every day actions followed up by visits from a friend, and I reckon we may be too late."

"Why, what's wrong Doctor?" asked Amy, now unsure of what the Doctor was gabbing about.

"Well think about it Amy, Rory, we just escaped a collision, and who can you guess was most likely inside? Trevor and his wife, and his friend possibly? As we swung into the clear, I saw a human tied up in the back, well come to think of it, I saw four humans, but only one struggling."

"You think _'the inventor' _has trouble on his hands?" Amy wondered, as did Rory, but he wasn't thinking along similar lines as his two companions.

"Could have and Margret said his friend, known as _'Mary' _to close friends was indeed a butch woman, very much a control freak via her own terms."

"Guys," trembled Rory's lower lips, he was shaking having come across something sinister left in the hall way, ticking away.

"Oh, Rory, how magnificent!" was the Doctor's response, charging by his side, to view the object close up.

"What is it?" yelled Amy, from the spot she had been speaking to the Doctor on.

"An orb Amy and…"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8: The Chase Begins

**Doctor Who: Bright Lights Burning **

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**-Christmas Special 2010 **

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -**

**Chapter 8: The Chase begins...**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

Rory bent down to touch it. The Orb was shining bright, glowing almost. The Doctor snatched his hand back away from the object.

"I think, well, explanations come first," the Doctor began, turning to his two friends. "Hear that noise, its ticking! What do you know of that ticks hm?" and Rory slowly began to back away.

"Let's get out of here!" he said, turning to Amy, his wife now, and this was more important than searching for ridiculous clues.

**"Right!" **said the Doctor getting up to leave with his friends. But then, he turned to Rory, and grinned. "Get Amy and yourself back to Bessie. I'll be along shortly, but I must find out where Trevor and the gang are heading!"

Rory nodded, then ran towards Amy, took her hand, and told her he had to do as he asked of her, because he loved her, and wished her to be safe. She nodded in accordance, and together, they fled the mansion, back through the window as before, and ran back up towards the steep hill, to where they could still see Bessie, blocking the road.

Inside the mansion still, the Doctor was searching just about everywhere. He was over turning chairs, tables, desks, despite their weight, because this mattered. He could still hear the orb in the hall ticking, and he wondered just when it was due to go off.

Then he stumbled into a study room, and straight away, he came across a letter, of _'great importance' _it read.

"This must be the answer, the key, the requirement!"

He tucked it away into his trouser pocket, and then darted out of the room, into the hall, out through the window, ran for his life, then blown into the earth as the mansion close behind him exploded into a ball of great light, not even fire. This was what the Orb was about, this was what it did.

The Doctor was alright, and picked himself up, turned to face the mansion to find it was still there, all in one piece. Only, something was up. The exterior, and most probably the interior, was glowing, as bright as the sun on a hot, sunny day.

_**"WHAT?**_ _No, wait, I get it… I think._ **Back to Bessie I think, and then to discover just where Trevor and Co have zoomed off to." **

He darted back up the hill, to find Amy and Rory patiently waiting for him.

"What happened?" shouted Amy, as she saw the Doctor still making his way to their position.

"I got out with the evidence, the clue, the thing thingy thing thing," and he jumped into Bessie, waiting for his friends to do the same, before slamming the accelerator into reverse, sending Bessie rushing backwards into the bushes behind.

"Where to next?"

"I'll know in a second Rory, just allow me to read the whole of this letter, yes?" And the Doctor suddenly got to the point which again mentioned London, around the area the factory was situated – Totters Lane.

_He slammed the accelerator forward, spun the vehicle around, and set off, after the Inventor who was at present, sitting in the black motor, on the grey stretch of road that led towards London, in a traffic jam._

_

* * *

_

To be continued... after 7.00pm tonight!


	9. Chapter 9: Shock Horror

**Doctor Who: Bright Lights Burning **

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**-Christmas Special 2010 **

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -**

**Chapter 9: Shock Horror**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

What's the hold up driver?" screeched Mary, jabbing the man behind the wheel with her fingers.

The man turned to her, and shrugged his shoulders, replying – "There's a road block, the police have cut us off…"

Then an officer strode past the car, and Catherine stuck her head out of the window to stop him.

"Excuse me, can you tell me just what is going on up ahead, and why we're sitting here in this jam?"

The officer bent lower down in order to talk to Catherine head on, smiled, and replied – "We've reports regarding a criminal at large, Madam…"

He trailed off; leaving Trevor cowering in the back of the car, thinking the criminal was him.

"A criminal…" Mary repeated.

"Yes Ma'am, in this vicinity. You see, earlier today we had reports come in regarding a car speeding at extreme limits up and down this stretch of road, and well, we think he/ she, whoever they may be will be on their way back via this route, very soon…"

"Why do you say that officer?" asked Catherine, inquisitively.

"Because this criminal isn't someone we're particularly interested in, and criminal would be too harsh a nick name to grant him, after all, he has done Churchill a grand service yet…"

"Then, why've you blocked the road?" yelled Mary, getting cross with the police man. He seemed to think he knew what was best, but he was holding them up, and to delay them at such a time.

"Because we're after a man who we believe is known as Trevor Baxendale. Your passenger, I imagine," and suddenly, Trevor felt a rush of something come over him, as the police had found him out.

Mary turned back to her driver, and shouted – "DRIVE!"

The officer jumped back in alarm, as the little black car turned swerving past numerous drivers, roaring ahead of the queue and through the police blockade, shoving cars to the side as it pushed on through, until the road ahead was so clear that they needn't have to slow down, but the officers weren't far behind.

They jumped into their squad cars, turned on their sirens, and promptly left their posts, when as they were already in pursuit, another yellow motor shot past, and this time, it was the Doctor and crew on the case, following those who held Trevor Baxendale a prisoner, whilst on their way on into London for the big event.

"That's him!" an officer claimed, recognising the mode of transport listed for speeding as before.

"Well then, we aid him in capturing those he is after, because the Doctor neither chases just anyone, but always someone," another replied, stepping up the gears and roaring ahead. But the Doctor was a close second behind Trevor, and he was quickly leaving the police behind.

Then the black car turned off on to a main road, leading further on into London, and into a side street, having reached the factory the Doctor reckoned was where they were heading. And it was when the TARDIS crew had departed their vehicle, and watched from beyond a hedge across the road from the factory, they saw their targets enter, a room beyond a ladder one story high and, through the windows on that same tier, were what appeared to be Orbs circling those having entered their base, Trevor receiving some applause by the hand gestures offered up to him on entry from the scientists present.

* * *

"Oh we're so pleased to finally meet you, Mr Baxendale. We here, at your London base, if ever you should require one to lie low, regarding these beasts, are ever so happy you could make it, but you are a _little late…_" one grey haired man said, speaking for his two sidekicks.

"Oh, my apologies, we were given chase," replied Trevor, a little breathless under those very circumstances.

"Given chase? Oh no wonder, you're now down in the history books, for what you've brought us, or rather _mankind…_" the man answered back.

Trevor did not understand, so the grey haired man offered him today's paper. On the front, it read – _'Trevor Baxendale treats the world to something too soon, too alien, something Germany are keen to get their hands on…_"

Trevor dropped the paper from his hands, completely in shock.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10: An Imminent Death

**Doctor Who: Bright Lights Burning **

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**-Christmas Special 2010 **

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -**

**Chapter 10: ****An imminent death**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

"Is anything the matter?" asked the scientist.

Trevor nodded, but did not answer.

"Excuse him," said Catherine, whilst Mary offered him a chair to sit on, whilst the talks went on.

"He's just heard of what we've done for him," Catherine continued. "He only found out today his inventions have been sold world wide."

"Yes, that's correct!" retorted Trevor, angrily.

Then, one of the Orbs appeared at his side. Trevor was fearful of it.

"I wished you to come here!" it said… its voice so slow and low in pitch. It sounded human, but it was not. Its lights flashed red, blue, and yellow. In its own way, it was making quick decisions based on something nearing a horrifying end it sensed coming.

"Why did you wish me to come here?" Trevor asked, expecting his invention to answer as it usually did. It didn't.

"You will love us forevermore though!" Catherine called to him, her gun waving in her hand, as she looked upon the Orb and kissed it as it then rested on her shoulder.

* * *

The Doctor couldn't make out quite what was going on inside the factory from the outside. The windows were ever so dirty, some smashed, but still it was difficult to spy upon those inside, so he turned to Amy and Rory.

"I think I'll head on inside, try and reason with the aliens, do my best to charm them with my witt, and then put a stop to whatever's going on, in my usual way, you know me, I'd like you two to stick around, but stay put!"

He saw Amy shake her head, but Rory calmed her nerves.

"We will," Rory replied, watching as his friend vamoosed across the way, up the ladder, pushing forth the handle down, bursting through the door.

"Hello!" he cried, loudly, hands in the air, bowing to those staring at him as if he were mad.

"Detain him!" ordered one of the scientists, but Catherine decided against this.

"Let me kill him!" but for some reason, her gun failed to fire. She looked up at the Doctor from her pistol, and he was holding down his sonic screwdriver, in which he explained was _"preventing the fire power released from your weapon… handy in the nick of just about anything, but tell me, **what's going on here?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11: Orb Leader: Dead

**Doctor Who: Bright Lights Burning **

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**-Christmas Special 2010 **

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -**

**Chapter 11: Orb Leader: Dead -**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

_He made a move, stepping forward, closer towards those present in the room with him. There were windows on his right and left. The windows on his left looked out onto where his friends were in hiding, and the windows on his right, looked down on the production of Orbs in lines to being produced as he spoke._

_"Strange you know, that these Orbs of yours Sir," _and the Doctor looked upon Trevor honestly, and in disgust with him.

_"Are all over the world, so I hear," _he went on. **"I'd like to know what you think you're playing at!"**

**"I had no idea!" **cried the man. He looked up at the Doctor, but the Doctor refused to believe him.

"I wasn't born yesterday. This is something the whole world is in outrage about, not only because we are at war, but these Orbs could be used against us. Now Churchill expressed he was slightly stunned by these turning up, seemingly out of the blue, and furthermore, I'm not from this time. I'm from the future, and I've seen the past. You were never a part of it, Trevor Baxendale, so why have you risen to make yourself known regarding something so mysterious, even you, by the looks on your face, seem to be in shock of?"

The Doctor paused, turned to those holding him in their possession, and smiled.

"I see," he said. "Your friends and family have arranged all this, because they wanted to see you happy. _ So much so, they exceeded your expectations, and sold the Orbs world wide._ **But you stupid people have tampered with the time lines. You've upset this time and place, and the Orbs know it!"**

* * *

Out in the open, Amy and Rory lurked.

"We should have gone in after him!" Amy told her husband.

"He told us to stay put," he replied, quickly, in an attempt to silence his wife, before she insisted on discussing the matter, perhaps labelling it their first argument.

There was silence, and Rory was grateful. He turned to Amy and smiled, and she smiled back, and Rory gave her a wink, and Amy returned the favour, and suddenly Rory said… "I think you were right," and together they got up to go on in after him, when a police car skidded to a halt behind them, just as they were making their way on up the ladder.

Amy was the first to turn round, asking for an explanation. It was the officers from before, and they had followed the reports in which led them to those they'd trailed back from the road block.

"Look, we came here along with the Doctor," Rory tried to tell the officers holding him and Amy in cuffs.

Amy turned to face him, as she leant against the police car, and smirked.

"Told ya we should have stayed put!" she teased.

Rory tried to raise his concerns.

"The Doctor, the man you know, and who we know, is diffusing the situation. He said that should the police turn up, to wait on his orders…"

But the police weren't sure.

"But he's not here to give us orders, so I say we go on in there, and do things the old fashioned way!"

"Nice try," whispered Amy, watching the officer's charge up the ladder, kicking the door open, and shouting –** "You're all under arrest!"**

* * *

**"YES!" **the Orb in question replied. **"So you are correct. Mr Baxendale was not fit in order to _'promote' _us, so we activated our sleeper agents, and they brought us into the lime light, but thanks to all of these people, planet Earth will fall. An Invasion will commence, all over the world, and your dreams Trevor Baxendale, will come true!"**

"What? No, you're kidding!"

"It isn't, and well, there's something I'd like to know from you before I have to end this…" said the Doctor, and he paused, taking in all of those present in the room with him. Catherine, Mary, the three scientists, the policemen, the hand cuffed Amy and Rory, Mary's driver, and then Trevor who was seated, in utter astonishment of just about everything he had been led to believe.

**"Tell me this!** _Did you invent the Orbs, or…"_

**"He was made to believe so, yes, but Doctor, you will not be granted a straight answer."**

Trevor suddenly felt pain strike his very being, his body falling to the Doctor's feet, life less.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Stand

**Doctor Who: Bright Lights Burning **

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**-Christmas Special 2010 **

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -**

**Chapter 12: The final stand**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

**"WHY? That was not necessary!" **screeched the Doctor.

"Oh indeed it was. He wished to see his _'inventions' _become a global success, seen to rise up in the eyes of humanity, only this way, from death, he misses something any human desperately craving needs, requires from their life."

**"NO!"** Amy shouted at the object, hovering some feet away from her. She stepped forward. "He wouldn't have wished to see his inventions rise up to destroy, because he never had you in mind for that function."

The Orb zoomed closer towards her.

"You are… very understanding."

"Yeah, it's what makes me human aye?" she answered back.

"It is this _'quality'_ of yours we will use to spur us on!"

"What, my humanity?" Amy said, hands on hips, sounding curious and all.

_"Yes, we will crush your hopes, dreams, and beliefs, and the rest of those on this planet. You will all fall under our might!"_

The Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets, and grinned. His grin was false, however, but he was grinning because at once, an idea popped into his head. An idea surrounding the Orbs and their plan.

"What do you have in mind," he asked them. "I'm curious, you see. What is your plan, hm, because I'm guessing it has something to do with me…"

The Orb did not respond.

"Or, of course, I could be wrong, and this plan of yours has nothing whatsoever to do with me."

The Orb spun, whilst hovering on the spot.

"You will all die, but first witness our global catastrophe…"

**"What is the point? You've murdered your inventor, if, well… he really was your inventor. The second thing is, well… you've brought a bunch of not so very important people to your parlour, and well, you obviously never meant to surely, but moving on… you've got no real reason to kill us all off, I mean man kind, humanity on a scale too great to comprehend. You're marvellous inventions, so modern for this era, but you've gathered unwanted attention, from Churchill even, mind you, but I won't go there…" **

"You are… very intelligent, all too inquisitive for your **OWN GOOD!**"

The Orb hovered over towards the Doctor, and then circled him.

_"You will be among the first of your kind to perish…"_

"And you have," the Doctor groaned. "You've mistaken me for a human, which is just plain insulting!"

_"You say you're an alien?" _the Orb hissed.

"I have not been granted the opportunity, but well, you see, you've underestimated my ability to fend off all threats, because as of yet, you've not proved that I'm an alien, and I won't let you know! Even if you did know, what would it mean to you, killing all these helpless humans?

The orb crackled and the lights on the otherworldly sphere glowed red.

In an instant, it flew towards the Doctor, and him and Amy ducked to get out of its way. The Orb hovered about the Doctor's shoulders. He waved his hands about his head to get rid of the object, and Rory held Amy back as she kicked up a fuss. The police officers stepped forward. They turned to the Doctor, and said – "They're monsters, they've murdered a man!"

The Doctor frowned at them both.

"Did you imagine they wouldn't?"

The two officers didn't know. Catherine stepped forward, carrying off an air of authority. "He would be proud."

Rory wasn't sure, so he spoke up.

"Proud he'd invented killers, now all around the world, falling into the hands of the innocent, proud to be dead?"

The Doctor cut in.

**"You're changing history!"**

The Orb flung itself towards Mary, resting in the palm of her left hand, as with her right, she activated a lever, shushing the Doctor. Below, the conveyer belts busy constructing half built Orbs shuddered into life, chugging away, until an army was well on the way to being formed.

The Doctor was in outrage. "You're tampering with time and technology, tell me why you had a human display affection towards you, and have say he was your inventor?"

Mary spoke for the Orb, in the palm of her hand. "Because it was necessary, in order to gain respect through our commercial and industrial enterprise."

The Doctor was sure this was so.

"We had to be sure to sell…" Catherine cut in.

"And we have, and will continue to do so, said Mary, so very satisfied. "For you see Doctor," she continued. "Pulling this lever was replicated in many factories like this one all over the world. The Orb army will rise, and conquer Earth!"

The officers leapt forward, but the newly constructed Orbs took a leap from their conveyer belts, striking the men until the two were mere carcases left to rot. Amy turned and sobbed in Rory's clothing, and comforted her. She was mumbling – "Why, oh why?"

The Doctor sank to his knees, closely examining their remains.

"I'm sorry," he said, in all but a whisper. He looked up, his eyes narrowing on the lever controlling the conveyer belts below. "I say…" he said, getting to his feet. "That switch, is it for its time the only one of its kind?"

The Orb leader sensed trouble.

"I do not understand," murmured Mary.

"Yes, quite," said the Doctor. "You've been used, but fight it eh. Refusing to answer, but hey, we know it is!"

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, aiming it at the control, zapping it until it snapped, crackled, and fizzed, and exploded.

Mary was thrown forward, the glass windows smashed as the explosion took hold, and sliced down on the two women, Catherine and Mary – the ringleaders.

"NO, Doctor!" bellowed Amy, turning away to stare at Rory, away from the bodies bloody on the ground, but Rory had turned away also. The Doctor stared on in horror at the damage.

The Orbs turned to the bodies, lights flashing manically.

The Doctor staggered backwards, sensing an attack, only the Orbs in the air fell crushing into a shell of crumpled technology. Then the bodies of the two women fizzed and crumpled inwards, and Amy and Rory turned their focus to them, unusually.

The Doctor crept towards them, and noticed wires and circuitry replacing their organs.

"Ha-ha!" he said, bursting into fits of laughter. "Robots!" he declared. "They were controlling the Orbs, all over the world. How simple, how incredibly simple, for an invasion on such a tremendous scale!"

Amy turned to the defeated Orbs, left on the ground, on the conveyer belts below the factory office.

"So, in effect, they're just bits and bobs that can't do further harm?" she said, turning to the Doctor.

Rory didn't understand.

"So, all across the world, the very same thing has happened? The Orbs have fallen down to two old spinsters?"

"Yes," said the Doctor. Two old spinsters who were ahead of the game, than old Trevor was. But they must have set up long ago, and waited. One married Trevor, saw his ambitions and creative arts. And then the Orbs came into being. See how it fits?" babbled the Doctor.

"Can we leave here then Doctor?" asked Rory.

"Oh, yes… of course," said the Doctor, "But first we must destroy the Orbs, set a switch on a time frame within one of their caskets. It'll shut them all down. Finish them off!"

The Doctor snatched one from the ground, and did the deed and then through it from the balcony of the factory office, onto the conveyer belt below.

"We must leave here at once. This office will be destroyed, and others like it all over the world. The authorities will put it down to German bombers."

The Doctor hurried his companions down the ladder beyond the building, and to Bessie waiting below. They jumped aboard, and zoomed off.

They were on route back to the TARDIS.

"I think I'll take this old motor of Churchill's hands, park it in the garage aboard the TARDIS. Where to next, Amy, Rory?"

Amy saw the explosion over her shoulder.

"Somewhere far from Earth, aye, somewhere exciting?" she said, arm around Rory snuggling up to her boys.

"Oh Amy," groaned Rory. "Don't you want to get married…" and then he paused, and said. "Oh, yes, we are married, oh bother."

_The Doctor grinned, and sped on, honking the horn the whole journey, back home, the TARDIS._

* * *

**An Announcement:** Hello all! Merry Christmas! This is a quickie to say thank you for reading & reviewing my Doctor Who adventures. Next year, there will be 10 stories for Series 2 of 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor, but I can't promise 13. Ten from January to May!

There's no Christmas trailer, but I will say the stories to come are all terribly exciting!


End file.
